Take a kiss seriously
by LovelyLufia
Summary: Its a Yuffentine! No flames please! Yuffie is worried about her frist kiss. She feels like child not doing it yet. So she goes to Vincent for help.......LAST CHAPTER! FINISHED
1. werid question

Disclaimer: Okay, so I don't own ff7! Who cares?!Well........I..kinda do...*sniffs*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Okay, now you have to stir in the carrots." Tifa told the nervous ninja "Carrots! CARROTS! I havent even cut the carrots! Whats Iam-" the long haired brunett hushed Yuffie "Yuffie, Yuffie, its alright! Calm down. We'll just have to cut them wont we?" Tifa said cheerfully "Yeah, youre right." she nodded quickly. Yuffie looked over to the stand that had all the knifes. She got nervous all over again. "Agh! What knife do we use!?" she shrieked in a voice that was heard all over the Wutai house.  
  
Indeed, this was a celerbration. It was the year anniversary since Sephy boy was elimanated. And the wonderful Yuffie was the host, at the wonderful household of the Kisaragi's. And what would a celerbration like this be without a wonderful banquet cooked by the wonderful Yuf---KABOOM!!  
  
"YUFFIE!!" the martial arts experts voice was as lod as a thunder cloud. "I-I-I didn't do it! I swear! The-The carrots, yeah, the carrots! Didn't you see them?! They planted a time bomb in the soup! Didn't you hear them talk about it?!" Yuffie said innicently Unfornatly, Tifa didn't belive one word. The place had black stuff all over the walls, and including the young women's faces. And clothes, and the floor, this list could go on forever. "Hee..hee..you gotta..smug on your face, Teef. You better clean it up...he.." Yuffie gulped down hard as she handed the fuming Tifa a small peice of cloth.  
  
At the wrong time, Cloud apeared around the corner. "Eeep.." he squeaked as soon as her saw the damage of the kitchen. One of the pots the was hanging from the pot rack clashed to the ground. Yet, Tifa never took her eyes off of Yuffie. The eyes that were filled with anger, and flames. As if that she could make a crispy critter out of the ninja. And if she wanted to, a burnt critter out of the swordsman standing at the swinging kicthen door.  
  
"Umm...I better...go. I think....I think I hear aliens are landing. I better go check and see." Yuffie sputtered while pionting her thumb to the exit of the kitchen. She would say anything to get out of there. As she left, Tifa's glared soon was glaring strait at Cloud. "Uh..I better go help her. The..um..the aliens might be a little tough on her." Cloud followed Yuffie.  
  
Yuffie got to the bathroom and turned on the light, not bothering to close the door. After all, she was only going to wash off all the explosion deberis off her face. She heard boots click down the hall, and they stopped somewhere near. At the corner of her eye, she saw those boots. "What happened to you?" a mans voice was heard She looked up from the sink, and the water that was on her face dripped down and ended up splating on the floor.  
  
"Oh, its you Vinnie. Me and Tifa were cooking the dinner for tonight, and she had an acident. She ended up having the whole kitchen blow to bits, and she blamed it on me. Then, to top it off, she kicked me out. Out of my OWN kitchen! Can you belive it?" she said looking around for a towel to whipe her face off  
  
"No, I cant belive that. But I can belive that you started the explosion." he leaned up on the wall folding his arms. He was flashing that rare smrik of his. "Now the dinner is probably contaminated." She scoled at him for the insult that he sent to her."Hey, my cooking isn't that bad! But, if you dont want to eat tonight, you can just starve!" Then she went back to the seach of the towel.  
  
"Here." he handed her a towel that was hanging beside him. She looked at him, and took the towel. "Thanks,...now if you dont mind, can I change out of these grimy clothes?" "Yes." he turned around while closing the door behind him  
  
Okay, so he like Kisaragi. Whats wrong with toying with the person you like from time to time. Buuuuttt..he was a decade older the her. Whats the point? Well, do the math! It could never work, or any of the less, actually happen. She probably only saw him as someone to look up to, like a big brother. Not someone who would wake up beside her every morning. Who could love a monster like him? He was surprised that she, how you say, 'vegged' to him more that anyone eles. She always had somehing new to talk about.  
  
He liked that about her. Even if she talked to him about every subject in the would, she would invent herself a new subject so she could take to him about something. Okay, so she was irritating sometimes. So was he, when you caught him in one of his rare moods. One day she will turn into a beatiful women, hopefully.  
  
"Vinnie? You still out there?" she called out. It caught his attention from his toughts "Yes, what is it, Yuffie? Is something the matter?" he leaned in close to the door "Nah, couldjya come in for a sec?" he opened the door to find a clean, and not smelling burnt Yuffie. "Couldjya close the door? Its kinda personal." she asked watching him do so "I have ta ask ya something. Is it normal for a seventeen yearold not to be....well..." her voice drifted off /Why Iam asking him this?! This is totally retarded! Well, here goes nothin.../ "What?" he question slightly rasing an eyebrow  
  
She took in a breath. "For a girl like me not having a frist kiss yet?...No, no! Nevermind! Forget I said anything! You can go now." she told him The question surprised him, which was not normal. Only a few things surprise him. "Yes, its normal. Why? Do you feel left out that everyone eles has gotten thiers?"  
  
"No, I just feel like a child! I mean, gawd, Vinnie! I betchya even Red has gotten his! And Iam three times his size!" she outbursted "Yuffie, this is not something to be taken lightly. Your frist kiss should be with someone whom you love and trust. Not just because you feel like a child." "Well, then Iam never gonna get my frist kiss from who I want." she muttered under her breath "Pardon?" Vincent asked. "Nothing! I didn't say anything!" she said quickly shaking her hands infront of her face  
  
"DINNER!!!!" Tifa yelled loudly. "Yuffie, if you want to talk about this more, meet me at the roof top after dinner." Vincent was being so un-Vincent. He actually offered to talk some more. "Okay." she nodded  
  
Once they both stepped out of the bathroom, they bumped into Cid. "Whoa! What the $%#* were ya'll doing in the &$#%in' bathroom together?" then his eyes lite up. "Shit! Ya'll were gettin your @$%&in' moves on, huh! I didn't here anything, so I guess Vince here aint meetin your standards, huh, Yuffs." he grinned widely  
  
They both looked at him. "Shut up."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry so short! Please review!!! -Luf 


	2. werid night

Thanks for one-cute-sweety-pie, lily, Natsumi, Black Angel13, Sephy, Miroku, The Artistic Vampire, Ayame Ito, Sakura, mrspopo, KyuukrtsukiShunen, Shadow Reaver, Cloe Valentine, and Yuff/Vinnie fan! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Disclamier: I dont own FF7, if I did, getting the key to the basement, where Vincent lays, wouldnt be so hard. That boss is hard!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Looking up at that moon made Yuffie think about how her life was so far. Pretty boring, actually. But the moon had been so large that night, she could see the dark craters on it. It actually made a face.  
  
"I guess there is a man on the moon." she smile and shivered  
  
It was freezing on that roof and Vincent hadn't came up yet. Yuffie didn't bring a watch to see how long she was waiting up there, not alone a coat! She thought that Vinnie was punctual(A.N.: Sorry, didnt know how to spell it!), and that she would only be up here a few mintunes. But, shes still up there, waiting.  
  
Why was she waiting?! It was such a stupid question! Why couldn't she ask Tifa that question? She was a teenager once, and she still acts like one now! But...Vincent!? She didnt think he ever was a teenager.  
  
She layed down on her back and sighed. The stars glitered above her, and sparkled. She had heard somewhere that if you see a star, it could have already gone out. 'Cause it takes that long for the stars light to get to you. She didnt listen to the rest, 'cause she thought it was boring.  
  
"They are beautiful, aren't they?"  
  
She shot up from her postion, and looked to her left. Vinnie had some how sat down on the roof without her knowing. Probably sometime between shivering and the stars.  
  
"I guess, if you like that sorta thing. The real question is that why are you late!?" she folded her arms  
  
"Forgive me, Yuffie. I had some problems to take care of." he told her rocusing his sight on her. He was thinking back. *Flash back* "So, Vincent, I 'eard from Cid dat you and the brat was doin' somum in da bafroom! Hee Hee, didn't know ya had it in you! So, how was she?" *End*  
  
"It was freezing up here! I was about to go back, and go in my warm bed! But...you are the type who doesn't give up on his word. Atleast....I think you are..."  
  
It was silent for awhile, until he spoke. "Yuffie......I-" Vincent was interupted by some whisperings. "See, I told you! They do like each other! What Barrett told me was right! Gimmie my money, Cloud!" "Fine, Tifa, you won."  
  
"HEY! CANT SOME PEOPLE GET SOME PRIVACY AROUND HERE! GAWD, GO PEEP ON SOMEONE ELES!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yuffie yelled Cloud and Tifa looked up at her. You could hear Tifa whispering go go go, before we end up with bullet holes in our heads! Some of the houses in Wutai lite up from the noise. "Bob, wake up. I heard something!" "Nmmpmmhpm......more bacon please....TURN OFF THAT GODDAMN LIGHT!"  
  
Yuffie sat back down, and looked at Vincent. "Okay, you can finsh what you were saying." "I..Iam getting tired. I am going to my room." he left the roof about as fast as he got on /What! We didn't even talk bout what we were suposed to! Tifa, Cloud, you are so dead!/  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vincent layed down on his bed, without a shirt, ready to call it a night. All he had to do is turn off the light. Hey, vampire get lazy too. There was a knock, and he sat up. "You may enter." he said Yuffie rushed in, crying. She sat on the bed, beside him, and looked at him. "Yuffie! Whats the matter!? Whats wrong?! Did something happened?!" hje asked because it was very rare to see Yuffie Kisaragi crying.  
  
She kept quite, and she took his hand. She cried out a whimper. Then she put his hand up her shrit. "Vincent, take me....." 


	3. Good Morning!

This is not a lemon! Sorry!  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own FF7, or I don't think I do.....I might have some distant relative who owns squaresoft! And when they die, they'll give it to me! *Grins evily* But I highly doubt that....*sigh*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What is she doing!? "Yuffie! What are you-" he asked. His heart was beating fast, and there was a little red on his cheeks. "Shhhh...." she place a finger on his lips "I want you....Vincent...take my purity." she cried some more "I need you, I want you, please...."  
  
She got up to his face, only a few inches apart. There was a werid sensation inside of him. Like he wanted to make her happy, do whatever it takes. But this is a teenager! He could never! But why is his brain telling him no, but his insides telling him.........something eles.  
  
She slightly brushed her lips against his, and backed away. She began to frown. "Wake up, you bum!" She took his hand out of her shrit and stood up beside the bed. With her hands on her hips, she frowned again, then smiled. There was a bright light as it all faded away, a Yuffie was bending over him.  
  
"This is God, Vinnie! I order you to wake up!" she said in a deep voice trying to sound like 'god'. He opened his eyes to get a better view. Then he turned his head over away from her, still laying on his back. "Yuffie, let me sleep. I was having a good dream." "Really? What was it about? Tell me!" she leaned closer to him, egar to tell his story  
  
Tell her? Would he? Just thinking about it sent shivers up his spine. Not he bad ones, if you catch my drift. "No, now, let me be." he ordered "Vinnie! Tell me! C'mon!" she sat on the bed,"Please! I'll be your best friend! C'mon!" "Yuffie..." he said in an irritated voice,but he was cut off before he could say anything eles "Vinnie, please?! I'll tell you mine!" she stood up on the bed and began to jump on it,"Please! Please! Please! PUH-lease!!!" Up and down. Up and down. She was bouncing on the bed, trying to make him annoyed, so he would tell her. And so far, she was winning.  
  
"Yuffie, please st-OOF!" what caught him by surprise is that the young teenager slipped and landed on his stomach. Her hands on his bare chest made her flush a deep pink. Thier faces, only a few inches apart, made Vincent think of the dream of the night before. The intense heat, the closeness of the bodies, at the same time gazing into each others eyes. Something inside of him lighted up, unaware the the girl that was atop of him was feeling the same thing. Her lips could feel the slow breaths that her was taking, which made the situation feel even better.  
  
"Vinnie, Iam s-" he interupted her simply by placing his index finger over her lips "Shhhh..." he leaned forward, uncontrolably, he closed his eyes, ready to give her her frist kiss. She leaned forward as well. "Yuffie, Vince, breakfast is rea-" Tifa walked in and saw the two,"-dy." They both jolted up away from each other, and they were both speechless. They couldn't come up with an explanation, or excuse. They didn't have to, because began to slpirt out words. "Oh my god! Iam so sorry! I didn't, I mean, I should've, I-I-I-Iam sooo sorry! If ya'll were doing THAT, I should've-" Yuffie finally gained the power to speak."No! NO! We weren't going to do anything! We would never-" Yuffie was deep pink from embarssment. "Then what were you doing?' Tifa asked  
  
"We were..uh..well..." Yuffie tried to sputter out Vincent cleared his throat,"What happened was, Yuffie, was jumping on the bed, trying to wake me, and she slipped and fell. We got carried away. Just a minor acceident, thats all." Belive it or not, bat boy was blushing a slight pink as well. Tifa knew what really happened. She left the room, and wondered. What would have happened if she hadn't come into the room? 


	4. Old memories, new thoughts, new question...

Disclaimer: If ya want one, look at previous chaps!*sticks tougue out*  
  
WOW! So many people reviewed! Okay, thank you Natsu-Aoki, Black Angel 13, Aka&Kuroi Kitsune(very funny review!),One cute sweety pie, Sephy, The Artistic Vampire, and a whole buch of other people! I really apperciate when you review!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yuffie layed alone in her room, staring up at the ceiling. She was pretty stuffed after breakfast. She and Vincent had been the entire talk during that time. Vinnie tried to convice them that it was nothing, but no one belived it. Espeacially Cid. After that bathroom incident, he is totally conviced that Yuffie is pregnant.  
  
Even though they said it was nothing, it didn't fell like nothing to her. She liked Vinnie alot, but she knew that he could never feel the same. If only Teef didn't interupt them this morning! She couldv'e gotten her frist by the persom whom she really wanted to be kissed by. Phmpt, like he would ever kiss her. He's not even over that Lucy, Lulu, Lindy-WHATEVER girl.  
  
The knock on the door made her wake up from her thoughts. "Yeah?" she yelled  
  
"May I come in?" Vincent voice rang through the room  
  
"Uh-huh." she answered back. He really wasn't the person to see. If someone saw him come in her room, they'd probably hold thier ear up to the door to see if any moans could be heard. Grossness people! Just plain sickos!  
  
He opened the door and closed it behind him. Suddenly it got hot in the room for Yuffie. He was were his black pants, and a black shirt. It was buttened down half way, so she could see the whole upper part of his chest. He also put his jet black hair into a ponytail. It was very rare to see him like this. But when ever Yuffie did, she always got those dirty thoughts in her head.  
  
"Sorry, am I inturpting anything important?" he asked politly. He was always so formal, considering the way he looked.  
  
"Nope, you oughta know me well enough that I never do anything besides sleep in here." he cheeks were slightly crimson red. She looked at her feet so the vampire wouldn't notice  
  
"Yes, I supose you are right." he walked over to her and sat near her,"Iam sorry for what happened at breakfast, and this morning."  
  
"No problem! Its nothing! Don't worry about it! Really"  
  
Vincent could feel the tenseness in her voice,"Whats the matter? Why are you so tense?"  
  
"Tense?! Whos tense?! Iam not tense! Are you tense?! No ones tense! Whos tense?! Iam not tense! Nope, Iam not tense!" She said quickly  
  
He slightly raised an eyebrow at her."Then why have you repeated the word tense eight times?" He asked. He wondered why she felt uncomfertable aroud him. Was it because of this morning?  
  
She didn't answer his question. Maybe if she didn't say anything, he'd go away. Undoubtful, though.  
  
"Yuffie, about this morning. When you were atop of me, did you feel anything...unatural?" He voice had a blah tone in it. His face showed no emotion. Yuffie couldn't tell what he was feeling.  
  
"You mean werid? Well..um..no not really." What was he getting at? Of course she felt something werid! She felt a million things at once! Most of all, she felt...dare she think it....love. But she could never tell him.  
  
"Oh, I would have guessed it."  
  
"Why do ya ask? Did you feel anything?" Curousity got the best of her.  
  
"Yes, quite francitly, I did. I was only wonder if you had felt...the same thing I had." He paused so he could look at her face. She was taring at him, with a flushed face. Maybe she was hot.  
  
She didn't say anything. He looked back at her. He eyes wonder to what she was wearing. A very expossible shirt, you could see half of her boobs. He looked away quickly.(Ok, sometimes I think Vincent isn't a guy cuz he doesn't do any guy things. He never gets any preverted thoughts in his head. And we all know all guys get those thoughts every once in awhile. So Iam making Vinnie a GUY in this fic)  
  
"Like what?" she asked  
  
"I don't know, but I had felt the same when I was around Lucericia(Ok, I forgot how to spell her name)." he said not bothering to look at her  
  
"Wait a cotton pickin mintune!" she stood up and stood in front of him,"Didn't you love her?!"  
  
All he did was simply nod.  
  
"So," she tried to get this through her mind clearly,"when you were on me you felt...love?"  
  
He nodded again.  
  
"Do...you love me, Vincent?" 


	5. Advice

Thnaks for everyone who reviewed! Next Chapie! Oh, yeah, I loved Aka&Kuroi Kitsumi's review! Ya'll are so funny! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vincent didn't answer her.  
  
"Vinnie?" she questioned  
  
He shook his head."No, I don't love you." And with that he left.  
  
He answer was like sharp daggers that went strait into her. What a jerk! How could he say that!?  
  
Then Yuffie realised she was cring. She put her hand to her face so she could make sure. She watched one drop to the floor.  
  
Why was she cring?! She didn't care was Vampire boy said. But.....she knew she was just ling to herself. She knew then and there, she loved him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vincent was sure sure of himself before, but now.......  
  
He watched the waves pull in and out. The cold gray sky match the color of the ocean. Salty sea air filled his nose. He was always fond of the ocean. He thought it matched him. Silent and cold on the surface, but held many secrets within it's deepness.  
  
He had wondered why he had lied to her. Was he scared? No, no, he was never scared. Was he afriad that he would be hurt again as before? Maybe.......  
  
Maybe, I sould do something really speacial without actully telling her. But who would know how a lady-wait-since when is Yuffie a lady? He laughed to himself after making that consumption.  
  
But, he then knew who to go to. Then only one who ahd gotten married in the group.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Go fish." Barrett said giving Cid a smirk  
  
"What! I know you have a &%#$ing five in there! Gimmie the five!" Cid stood up quickly  
  
"I don't have no god damn five! I said go fish!" Barrett yelled back  
  
"Go fish my ass! You're a god damn liar! Gimmie that five!"  
  
Vincent stood in the door way, still re-thinking whether or not he sholud ask Barrett what he should do.  
  
"What five!?"  
  
"I see the @%$#in' five in your hand!"  
  
"Whatchya lokin' in my hand for!? You're a god damn cheater!"  
  
"You're a %$&@ liar!"  
  
Vincent cleared his throat. "Sorry, to inetrupt your......game, but I need some....." he was tring to think of the word."...advice."  
  
The both looked at him wondering if it really was Vincent that was asking them for advice. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ See ya! Sorry so short! Lufia2 


	6. A bad call

Gosh, it sems forever since I wrote more!I so sorry for the wait ya'll had to do! I promise I'll make it up to you!  
  
Disclamier:I dont own Final Fantasy Seven blah blah blah.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I need some advice." Vincent finally got out  
  
"Advice?" They both said in a union  
  
"Yes....." Vincent said trying to convice his self that this was a good idea.  
  
"Of coarse!" Cid said aloud "We are the advice masters! We'll give any @$%&in' advice! Rigth Barr?"  
  
"Right! Damn right! We are the advice experts! Ask us anythin'!" Barrett agreed  
  
"No no no, we are....the advice wizards!"  
  
"No no, I got a better one! The fountain of advice!" Barrett said setting down his cards, subconciously.  
  
"No, wait I-" Then Cid looked at his hand, "Ah-ha! I told you you had a five! You @#&$in' lair! You just wanted to win the game, right!?"  
  
"What!? No man, that ain't it at all...."  
  
"Come on, say somethin to me! You chicken shit! You're a chicken shit, cause you know I caought you red handed!"  
  
"Uh...uh..." Then Barrett just took off  
  
"Wait! Come back here, chicken shit!" Then Cid chased after him.  
  
VIncent knew this wasn't a good idea. He had gotten no help from those guys. But he still had one person left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Tifa? May I talk to you for a second?" Vincent had walked into the living room, and saw Tiifa talking to Cloud.  
  
"Sure, whats the problem?" Tifa asked  
  
He looked at Cloud. "Privatly?" He questioned  
  
"Alright, I know when I'm not wanted! I'll leave!" On his way out he winked at Tifa, giving a sign that he would be back. Tifa giggled at the sight.  
  
Vincent shook his head at the sight, and sat down infront of Tifa.  
  
"So, whats on your mind, Vincent?"  
  
"Its...its Yuffie. I need to tell her something, but I am not so sure that this something is true, but it feels true. Do you know what I mean?"  
  
"I think. Are you saying that you love Yuffs?" Tifa asked  
  
"I do not know. Is that what I am trying to say?"  
  
"It sounds like it. What do you feel for her exactly? Can you describe it?"  
  
"Its like a fire...I need oxygen to burn, but without my oxygen I fade out. And Yuffie is my oxygen. Do you understand?"  
  
Tifa nodded. "If you do love her, do you want to know how to say it to her?"  
  
Vincent nodded.  
  
"Well, just tell her like you told me. Just say it all at once. Like a bandade."  
  
Vincent's face was ful of confusion. "A bandade?"  
  
Tifa nodded. "Yeah, a bandade, for it not to hurt, you gotta pull it off really fast and get it over and done with. Just tell Yuffs your feelings and get it over in done with."  
  
"But what if she doesn't respond the way I do?" Vincent questioned  
  
"Well, then you gotta move on. If she doesn't love you, so be it. If she finds someone new, then be happy for her, Be glad thats she glad. You see?"  
  
Vincent nodded. "Alright, I go tell her." He said getting up, with a sudden boast of confidence.  
  
"Go get 'em, tiger!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yuffie stared at the ceiling, still upset of what Vinnie had told her. What a total A-hole. He should get a gold star!  
  
*Bring Bring*  
  
Her cell was ringing, which was very rare. No one has her cell, but dad. She piucked it up, and answered it.  
  
"Hello?'  
  
"This is she...."  
  
"What? No no, you must have the wrong number....."  
  
"No! That can't be true! Its impossible! Y-You're lieing!" She hung up the phone, and ran down stairs.  
  
Her whole life had just ended. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, I'll be updating soon, I promise! Please review, I like it when ya'll review cause that just makes me type more.(Says in a manly voice) IT GIVES ME A BOOST!  
~Lufia2 


	7. The kiss

Okay, believe or not this is the last chapter! Yay!  
  
Disclamier: Ugh, Im tired of saying this each and every chapter! Its the same every time! I DONT OWN FINAL FANTASY SEVEN!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yuffie couldn't believe it! It must be a mistake! Her father........No! It is a mistake!  
  
When she got down stairs, she saw Cid coming this way. She mustn't let him know what happened. But that way was the only way out! She has to act natural.  
  
She walked down the hall like normal, but it was hard to hold in the tears she was holding in.  
  
"Hey kid, whats going on?" He asked  
  
Just then all the tears came out, and Yuffie raning away as fast as possible.  
  
"Hey wait! What happened?! Where are you going?!" Cid asked, taking a few steps in the direction she was running at.  
  
She ran out of the Watai house, and Cid followed her. Once he got out of the house, he saw her heading to the mountain with a bunch of faces on it. (I forgot how to spell it!)  
  
"YUFFIE!" He yelled out  
  
"Leave me alone!" She yelled to him, still running to the mountain.  
  
This left Cid concerned a bit for the brat. But he knew who to go to. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vincentt was on the roof, looking at the view. He enjoyed high places, it made him forget what was all on his mind.  
  
"Vince!"  
  
He looked around for the person who was calling his name. Then he heard a loud thump coming from the ground. He looked down and saw Cid laying flat on his back. He must've tried to climb up, but fell.  
  
"Vince. you gotta %$@#'in help me!" He said from the gorund  
  
Vincent was kinda getting tired from Cid's dirty mouth.  
  
"Its about the kid. Yuffie!"  
  
This caught his attention. "What about Yuffie?!"  
  
She was crying and she headed to the muntain with a buncha faces on it."  
  
Just like that, he jumped onto the ground. (And landed swiftly on his feet too.) Ant took off to the mountain.  
  
"Wait Im not finished yet!" Cid said,but Vincent still kept running. "Damn, thats the secound time someones &%#$'in run out on me!" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yuffie was at the very top of the mountain, her favorite spot to look at sunsets. But she wasn't up there to look at the sunset. She was up there to end her life. She looked down. It was far, and she knew it was going to hurt if she jumped. But it would be quick. She took more steps to the egde of the cliff, and almost jumped, but someone had called her name.  
  
"Yuffie! Stop!." Vincent said in a cold, hard voice.  
  
SHe turned around and looked at him. "Why should I?"  
  
"Why are you doing this?" He asked softly.  
  
"Why? Why!? Because my father is dead! Thats why!"  
  
"What?" He asked confusely, which was rare.  
  
"I had gotten a phone....saying...saying" She started to cry again. "Saying that he was found drowned at sea. He was suposely fell off deck and drowned. Now, theres nothing left for me to live for.....So Im jumping, and don't try to stop me!"  
  
"You say you have nothing to live for? Yuffie. if you jump, you're going to take my oxygen away." He said  
  
"What?"  
  
"I am fire, and I need oxygen to burn. You are my oxygen, and if you go, there is nothing left for me here on this planet. I would burn out and fade away."  
  
"Wh-What are you trying to say?"  
  
"I love you, Yuffie Kisaragi."  
  
She ran from the edge, and jumped onto Vincent. They both fell to the ground, and Yuffie cried hard into his chest. Vincent smiled and hugged her tightly.  
  
Yuffie looked up at his face. Vincent started to lean in, and he kissed her. The sun was setting perfectly behind them. (How romantic! *sighs*)  
  
Yuffie pulled away. "I love you too." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Well thats it! Maybe I'll make a sequel called "Take a virgin seriously.". I dunno yet. Well.please review. Tell me waht you think. Oh yeah, Thanks Fire for givin me that 'Boost'!  
-Lufia 


End file.
